This invention relates to a combination vibration damper and fastener for use in the union of two panels. Generally, it occurs at times that while two panels are required to be fastened to each other as separated by a fixed distance from each other, they are nevertheless desired to be mutually isolated in the sense that any mechanical vibration caused on one of the two panels will not be transferred to the other panel. The necessity of this nature arises where a compressor for a refrigerator is fastened to the bottom panel of the refrigerator body, for example.
The convention adopted for such applications comprises the steps of planting support pins on the bottom panel of the refrigerator body as by welding, fitting rubber sleeves as damper means around the support pins, further setting on the rubber sleeves fitting ear pieces containing perforations for attachment of the compressor, and fastening E-rings onto the ear pieces thereby permitting fast union of the compressor to the bottom panel through the medium of the rubber sleeves. Thus, the conventional methods and devices have inevitably entailed welding works and other troublesome fitting work and have further suffered from a disadvantage that the devices are expensive because of their inevitable use of many component parts.
Among the jobs involved, there are included some, such as welding work, which require skilled workers. Even the work of fitting E-rings turns out to be an unexpectedly troublesome job. Thus, it makes it impossible to use inexperienced workers and requires skilled workers instead.
Despite the highly troublesome work so entailed, the devices have to rely for damper function solely upon the rubber sleeves. The conventional devices, therefore, have offered no ample design freedom in the optimization of the amount of damping.